The Internet is a ubiquitous medium of communication in most parts of the world. The emergence of the Internet has opened a new forum for the creation and placement of advertisements promoting products, services, and brands. Internet content providers rely on advertising revenue to drive the production of free or low cost content. Advertisers, in turn, increasingly view Internet content portals and online publications as a critically important medium for the placement of advertisements.
The interactive nature of Internet communication enables advertisers and content providers to target advertising campaigns to viewers. Advertisers may participate in an online advertisement exchange by placing bids for the display of an advertisement to a viewer. For example, multiple advertisers may each place a bid for the display of an advertisement to a viewer. However, such traditional online advertisement exchanges are limited.
As such, it is desirable to develop systems and methods for implementing bid adjustments in an online advertisement exchange.